Grace
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: The parallel side to Faith. Eliza Flowers, a white witch is hunting the succubus Selene, whose job is to bring wayward souls back to Hell. However when she rescues hunter Sam Winchester from the succubus, she starts to fall in love with the hunter which is against the rules of the Wicca. The common goal of killing Selene brings them together through the soulmate magicae. Sam/OC
1. the wiccan bar

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Eliza and other unfamiliar characters. **_

_**Constrictive criticism and reviews is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if Eliza comes off as a **__Mary Sue__ but it's not intentional._

_**Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.**_

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Light Overcomes Darkness, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5**_

_**There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful.**_

* * *

Eliza Flowers was sitting at a quietly, small bar on the edge of Helena, Montana, it's where she lives now because the memories of Quilcene, Acworth and Augusta were too much for her, events throughout her life have caused her to depart from her colonial roots for that reason. Her mind was concentrated on the shallow, soft music playing in the bar; a lot of girls were in groups chatting to each other while reading a book on succubus lore, it was an information handbook about the female demons that liked to have sex with men in their sleep then steal their souls, she was reading this novella because she had been investigating a similar incident to what was in the book. What was different about this bar to the others she has been to, it was a _Wiccan bar_, a place where witches liked to socialise with their fellow witch brothers and sisters.

On her feeble shoulders, she hasn't seen anyone from her coven for a year, since they departed ways with each other, she had always been alone but she had cyrokinetic Jenny Blackwell as a partner for the last three months, working with Jenny has been a breeze but the worst thing about her was that she didn't value her self-respect as she should. Jenny was the type of girl that every guy wanted to be with and girls envied because of her stunning appearance and colourful character. Eliza felt a pang of the green-eyed monster when most guys would look at Jenny and not at her.

Eliza couldn't explain it because she was a fairly average good looking girl. She had long, vibrant, curly honey blonde hair, her eyes were clear grey, like overhead clouds, her skin was porcelain white while she was quite tall, lean with a pear body shape. Her tattoos were prominent with the red-yellow-orange phoenix mark on her right arm surrounded by green vines; it was the mark which symbolised a descendent of Cornelius Donderos, the most powerful witch in witchcraft. Other tattoos were the rainbow wristband on her right wrist to prevent enslaving spells by witches or demons and an anti-possession mark on her left arm, to keep demonic possession at bay. Eliza was dressed in a pink floaty vest top, dark pink jeans, and pink converses with sequins on them. She was wearing a phoenix bird necklace to symbolise her true nature.

The blonde witch was disturbed by the jeering of the boys that were in the bar, in the daytime as it was quite dark. She didn't like the constant noises of the guys in the bar which signalled why she wasn't attracted to any boys in the colonial states because they were sexist assholes, who were not respectful towards women so she started experimenting with girls when she was seventeen, she liked the feeling of tenderness and sensitivity girls had towards each other. Her mind tried to shut out the howling, animalistic noises from the guys to concentrate on the lore.

Eliza's mind was focused on the page about the succubus Selene; she was the last of her kind so she must be responsible for the death of five men this week. Through the words of the lore, she reminisced in the time she accidently fell in love with her circle sister Penelope Flame, or Penny which was what everyone called her. She was a beauty of a girl; she never thought that she would have felt anything serious at the time, she was just young, vulnerable and broken, although she never had a father there for her because he didn't give a damn about her.

Paulo Cortez was a man of superciliousness and self-centred, he never acknowledged the fact that Eliza was his daughter but he was too busy trying to atone for his sins for his wife Paula Kane Doomflower, the dark high priestess and his _perfect_ daughter Isabel. Eliza's cell phone rang on the table under the book so she looked at the caller ID for it to be a private number.

"Who is this?" Eliza said quietly over the loud shouts of the immature witches

"It's me Lizzie, where are you?" the voice on the other line replied

"Jenny Blackwell, always want to bother me"  
"I'm lonely, looking for Nerissa Le Bone"

"Marcus and Hilda's daughter"

"Yeah and I found her in Quilcene"

"Your neck of the woods"

"Good luck in finding the succubus"

"I might need all the luck in the world" Eliza said, touching her necklace softly with her fingers

"I hope you find someone that deserves your heart"

"I really do but not now"

"Why not, Lizzie?"

"We are in the middle of Armageddon at the moment"

"I have to find him, Liz"

"You mean the guy in the Book of Answers, last year"

"Yeah and I think he might be my soulmate" Jenny confessed then Eliza sniggered out loud, getting looks from the other witches

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you, Jenny Blackwell out of all people looking for a soulmate is hilarious"

"Come on, don't hate on me because I get more kisses than you"

"Shut up" Eliza said rudely as she ended the call in alacrity


	2. meeting Lucifer and her delusions

Eliza couldn't believe that Jenny actually found her soulmate through the ancient book of answers; it was a book what could tell anyone anything but it had to be opened by someone, who had good intentions. The witch never had a stable father in her life but her mom's boyfriend Benjamin Jenkins; also a white witch didn't know how to deal with her mounting powers that were breaking her inside. It was a shame because he was such a nice guy and a family man too.

Eliza didn't want to recollect Acworth, it was the worst place to grow up in where all the local witches ostracized her for being born in infidelity which was a sin in the Wiccan rules of her world, it made her cry behind a closed door every time she came home because it wasn't her fault, it was the dick known as Paulo Cortez who caused the distress in her life.

The blonde witch stood up to leave the bar, the other witches glared at her, secretly snubbed her with _"Ugh, what a sad bitch"_ or "_Impure, dirty piece of shit"_ in whisper or in her face. Eliza had the book in her hand and her cell phone in her pocket while she got into her black Volkswagen Beetle, it may not be a sports car but it was what she liked to drive around in. Eliza locked the doors of the car when she was in the driver's seat; she was a lone witch at the moment.

Eliza used her key to start the engine, she turned on the music in the car to be playing _Lita Ford's Greatest Hits album_. She had admired Lita for being outspoken for a female guitarist, who was excellent in _The Runaways_ and a solo artist.

Eliza felt independent when the war of darkness II was over, first what she did was keep herself hidden from any witches on sight. She stopped at a red light to focus on the mission in hand, to find the succubus and kill her with no questions asked or regrets about it, this woman's occupation was to bring back wayward souls that have been saved by angels or escaped Hell's gates without a free pass so her job is to put them back into the godforsaken pit of damnation.

Hell was just a nightmare story to her as a witch, the pain and sufferance stories were to scare witches into being good little boys and girls for the rest of their lives. The light turned green as she plugged through the road, her mind started having a sense of its surroundings. Eliza's powers were her comfort when using them.

Eliza had the ability of mediumship which is the power to see spirits and ghosts from the dead so she gets the odd ghost or two come to visit her unwanted. She had premonitions which meant she could see the future in visions or dreams, at first she used to have migraines when having the visions. Furthermore she had the ability of terrakinesis, the manipulation of the earth around her and plant growth, the ability to grow plants from the ground, in her circle she was the herb supplier, as she made money from selling herbs and toxins to other witches in business. Eliza was driving out of Helena to get into Missoula County, which is the area where she lived in Montana. She drove through an open road to stop at the sidewalk.

The grey-eyed witch turned off the music in the car so she got out of the car sporting a dark pink medium sized backpack on her back; it wasn't heavy because it had simple things inside such as a book of spells which every witch has, pages of research on succubuses in the local area from the library and her diary which was her secret possession she kept with her all the time, she also kept her mother Matilda and stepfather Benjamin's diaries when they were killed by archdemon Sal Kenton. Eliza was trekking through the steep sloop to get to the forest; she was quite clumsy sometimes, as she tripped over a rock, she didn't like it when other witches made fun of her for being flawed and possibly _human_.

When she entered the spectacle of nature, it was beautiful, its leaves sparked through the rays of the sun which shined onto her skin, capturing the warm feeling of the rays of the Morning Star on her arms, she started to feel a jolt through her body, it must be her inner phoenix etching to be set free from the confines of her body, she had always treated her inner phoenix as a friend and a protector of the blonde witch. The powers of the firebird developed after the war when she was stabbed with a witch knife by a demon, the power resurrected her from the dead which were one of the many powers of the rare bird.

Eliza was walking through the ground of the free space of the forest, she looked at one tree with the leaves colouring into autumn-orange, it must be the changing seasons of nature or someone using magic, the orange leaves were blowing out of the trees in a spiral, it was a pretty sight to see, little gusts of leaf surrounding the was almost like it was wrapping itself around her in a cocoon. Eliza was able to touch the leaves with her hands, as they landed onto her palms; it was an experience she was not to forget when on her journeys. She looked around the forest with her eyes; she admired the beauty of what the Earth has.

Unexpectedly she turned around see a man in plaid, watching her in icy blue eyes with short, wild dirty blonde hair; she felt a shock through her body, as if she was being shocked by electricity. Eliza tried to teleport but the man was in front of her, flashed a quirky smile which made her flinch inside. After a few seconds, the man was quite handsome with his arms folded; a surge of dark energy encircled her but some form of light sparked within her. She started to feel frightened because she saw this man in her visions; it was connected to _golden bars_, _screaming_, _pain_ and _a bright light blasting St Mary's Convent_. She couldn't put it all together as most of her visions were related to each other, like pages of a novel.

Her eyes trembled with fear, she shifted away from him but he grabbed her wrist, in a gentle fashion, careful not to hurt her. She didn't want to know who he was because of the horror of the revelation of the truth. Eliza struggled to break from his hold; she could feel his nails digging into her wrist so she stopped resisting, for the sake of herself.

"Go away, stranger" Eliza barked at the man

"Come on, sweetheart, you don't want to see my true face" the man replied softly

"I don't know who you are so get out of my visions"

"Pretty, perky psychic, you do see me but don't know, what a pity"

"Just leave me alone"

"You really don't know me, don't you?"

"Give a damn clue"

"What's the _Convent_ story all Elders use to scare you little speckles of blue light" he asked her. This made Eliza reflect on the wastage of the lessons taught in the Wiccan school, she didn't want to evoke the stories the Elder witches used to intimidate the younger ones into staying out of trouble, and then she _remembered…._

"Michael and Lucifer, right" Eliza guessed

"You're not as dumb as a thought you were"

"So…."

"I'm the devil, my little phoenix"

"Get away from me" Eliza shouted as he let go of her, she was backing away from him, onto a tree

"Eliza, I want to talk to you, make some line of peace between my kind and yours"

"No way man, you angels think you can dictate how the world is going to end but when I finish with Saul, you are next"

"So you know about our grievances"

"Hello, visions" Eliza gestured her eyes at him with her fingers in frustration

"You surely seen yourself and your Wiccan sisters not surviving the war"

"I did see it"

"Have you told them?"

"No, just to reassure them that they are going to make it"

"No there's no point in finding soulmates, is it?"

"There is a point, a last chance of love before death, something you know nothing about"

"I knew love before you little bundles of blue light came along"

"Why refer to the colour of our souls"

"Only the souls of the white witches, my dear"

"You will be stopped soon, I'll only promise you a warning and that's it" Eliza said then she teleported away from the fallen archangel

Lucifer didn't understand the psychic witch, Eliza has been lying to herself about the future of her Wiccan sisters after the war of darkness III, and it seems that his disobedient creation Saul Kenton had been turning the demons against him so he could release his true love Hayley Doomflower from her prison in Hell. Lucifer had admired Saul's strength to release his fellow archdemons just to be killed by the witches so it can complete the first stage of his ritual, he was a cold man, who has been killing witches for fifteen years and in counting.

The devil started to feel some sympathy for the poor girl; she was a flawed and confused second rate vessel for Michael's sword, she was of Cornelius Donderos's bloodline and the illegitimate daughter of Paulo Cortez, a prideful witch that is in Hell for infidelity against his wife Paula Kane Doomflower, the beautiful high priestess, he wondered why he would be a fool to even cheat on a stunning woman like her so he disappears in a flutter of wings to leave the little witch to her own disillusions.


	3. revelations and death

Meanwhile Eliza was trying to get away from Lucifer; she couldn't believe that the devil was real, it was just a story witches told their kids to scare them into never sinning and using black magic. She had to shrug it off to focus on the mission which is to find the succubus Selene and kill her before she found Chantelle Black, a girl in her coven that escaped from Hell, she was tramping through the forest, careful not to be scratched by the branches that were spread out and in the way, she pushed them aside to see from side to side, then she saw a piece of red fabric, she picked it up with her fingers, it was quite soft and silky between her fingers so it must be the demon, by the smell of sulphur on it. She put the piece of fabric in her pocket as a clue to where the succubus could be.

While walking, Eliza felt a revelation, a long time ago when she fell in love with Penny, she didn't mean for it happen because the telepath had a boyfriend, she was dating her circle brother Victor Nightswift, it was against the rules to date someone from the same circle but she didn't care, as long as she was happy with her strong man. Eliza envied Victor because he stole the girl she wanted so she had always was at odds with him, as the issue of Penny was always in the argument. The lack of male guidance made her conscious of men because she was always treated poorly by the opposite sex.

The witch could hear the sound of yelling and laughing from miles away, her senses were on point so she started running through a shortcut between trees; her feet were getting stuck in leaves. "Damn, it" Eliza growled at herself while running. Her pace was at the speed of a speedster witch, the type who could run anywhere they wanted to. She could hear the noises getting closer to her, as she could be close to find the succubus.

Up a steep slope, she could see two people fighting from the distance; her eyes were on the woman with her binoculars. The woman was supernaturally beautiful, her long curly black hair to her back, her eyes were crimson red, her skin was pale white while she was tall, lean and curvy, as she was wearing a tight dark red dress, she grabbed someone by the lapels of their jacket to throw a right hook into the person's face, then knocking their lights out.

Eliza teleported closely to see who she was beating up, her heart shook with fear, as she was familiar of who she was attacking; the man was tall and sturdy, a mop of brown hair was to his face, and his soft brown eyes would render her weak to resist the puppy dog eyes, he was wearing a khaki-green jacket with roughed up blue jeans. Eliza's eyes trembled with guilt and surprise to see that Selene was attacking Sam Winchester, the human she was responsible for in her duties as a guardian witch.

The guardian witch duties were only for witches who were descendants of The Five most powerful witches in the Wicca; Cornelius Donderos, Josephine Silvia, Iris Doomflower, Marco Nightshadow and Joseph Kalmia. Eliza was responsible for the safety of the hunter; it was the choice of the soulmate magicae to choose who witches were assigned to but her duty to the hunter was most difficult. Her visions told the outcome of Lucifer being freed; she tried to convince him that Ruby, the demon whore was planning to endanger everybody on the supernatural food chain including his fellow humans but his compulsion to demon blood had corrupted any common sense in his mind to listen to the witch, she felt a sense of responsibility to the end of the world as she saw it happen first.

Eliza didn't like seeing those eyes turn black, she cried one time because she had failed him as his helper witch so she teleported to face the succubus woman, her unnatural beauty intimidated her, in the lore, she was the wife of archdemon Duncan and had conceived a child together. The woman used her hand to shift Sam away from her so she could face the witch first, with the hunter out of the way; she could face his guardian Wiccan girl, who didn't smile but frowned at her.

"How, interesting, back to help your human, how nice of you?" Selene mocked her, wagging her finger at her

"I only came to kill you" Eliza replied sternly, as she pulled out a hand gun from behind her while still wearing the backpack

"Aww, you wanna take me to school little witch"

"No, just one shot and you won't get away fast enough"

"How"

"I can still track you" she smirked as she pulled the trigger to shoot Selene on her leg, a green hole was marked on the spot

"GOD, DAMN IT!" Selena shrieked in pain while holding her leg

"Like it, wolfsbane bullets, great for weakening a succubus"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" the succubus said as she tried to teleport but couldn't

"Oh, I craved a devil's trap on the bullet so no powers, bitch"

"YOU STUPID WITCHES, ALWAYS IN THE WAY" she yelled as she started running away like a human since her powers were restricted

Selene couldn't use any powers, as she was shot with a bullet with a devil's trap on it so it was lodged in her leg so she had no choice to run. Eliza was focused with her eyes closed; her mind was concentrating on the phoenix, the firebird embedded within her. In her dark mind the sign of beautiful golden and blue wings fluttered inside, the bird was how she channelled energy through her witchcraft.

When Eliza opened her eyes, they were not grey anymore but yellow, her hand was stretched towards the fleeing succubus, the winds were circling around the witch as she chanted _"__Inlaqueaverunt",_ as a trail of blue fire rose from the ground to aim at the succubus to torch her on fire. Selene screamed in pain, as she was set alight, her beautiful face and body was disinergrating until she was turned into ashes. Eliza's new yellow eyes could see the woman's ashes being blown away by the winds of the Cardea, the goddess of the Air.


	4. reconnecting with the human in her care

Afterwards, Eliza sat near the tree, her yellow eyes were still prominent as she felt guilty seeing Sam suffering because he was associated with her in the eyes of the succubus Selene. She felt a _jolt_ in her heart; this wasn't supposed to happen to her, her heart was flittering as if little butterflies were surrounding it.

The situation was that he was a human and she was a witch, although it was prohibited, according to the rules of the Wicca because it could invoke rebellion and upheaval in the community. Her fingers were slowly running through the mop of brown hair, she liked the feeling it had on her fingers, little buzzes of sparks flying through, as her hand was placed on his chest, a spark of green energy travelled through his body, to heal the scratches and bumps caused by the succubus. Eliza started to feel too attached to where her hand was which was stroking his cheek with her fingers, she knew deep down that it was unacceptable in her world to have feelings towards someone like Sam, poisoned with demon blood by the yellow eyed demon Azazel, as a helper witch she had to learn her limitations to helping and what is against the rules, such as falling in love with the human in her care.

His eyes flickered to look up to see the face of the witch he sent away, he felt like an idiot to listen to Ruby when she told him that Eliza wasn't good for him and was in the way of killing Lilith but later he realised that he needed the psychic more, after he set Lucifer free but she didn't want to see him again, after the rejection. To her it signalled the end of their alliance so she disappeared before she could see the single line of white light. _"Damn, you idiotic fool" _she said at the time. Eliza cradled the hunter in her feeble hands, she was shedding tears, tears of failure for not doing enough to stop the inevitable end of the world, she saw it in her visions, all pieced together in a puzzle so she couldn't blame it entirely on Isabel Cortez, the witch who broke the 35th Seal which was to release six archdemons from their prison so she contributed to the release of Lucifer.

The thing unknown to the rest of the witching community is that Isabel, the messiah of the witches was her half-sister, and it was saddening that poor Isabel didn't know, it wasn't her fault that she was the big hero, even though Fate had chosen this path for her, to save all the witches from the dictation of Saul. It was because it was in her blood.

Eliza couldn't think about it at the moment, she was the type of girl that was focused on the task ahead, not being distracted with thoughts about a sister she never knew. The witch felt ashamed of herself, being a psychic she should have stopped the release of the fallen archangel when she saw it happen in her vision, but she didn't have a choice, she had to accept the fact that what happened has occurred because of her, her own pride and anger towards the human has caused the end of the world.

When Eliza teleported into her house in Helena, it's a nice place near the Georgetown Lake which was a sight to see in the dawn and sunset. She could see that the house was tidy since her new housemates Dawn and Dusk Collins, twin witches from Joseph's line have cleaned up and gone hunting for any foot soldiers to spill Saul's location, it seems that she was in her bedroom, it was a large room so she can have space to herself without the twin witches to irritate her, they were not the only witches that lived here. Eliza had tucked the hunter in her bed which had nice green sheets; the room was quite dark, as it was in the day. Her eyes were reverted to him, sleeping, she sat beside him while she was stroking the fringe of his hair in gentle strokes, her eyes were watering, and her heart was aching because she had to watch Selene assault him.

The phoenix girl felt fury and envy when Selene tried to seduce him; he _belonged_ to Eliza and no one else in the universe, not even the demon Ruby, who tried to take her place. The curly blonde knew it was against the rules to fall in love with the human in her care but she didn't care about the consequences of the limitations of being a guardian witch to someone. However before Sam she did help a lot of other people through secret communication and assistance, she felt in control of herself at the time but when she was asked by the book of answers to protect the young hunter, she wasn't in control of the feelings she felt towards the man, she couldn't allow herself to fall in love, after years of being hurt and wounded by people she thought she could trust and total strangers, who didn't know her on the inside.

His eyes flickered open, her heart stammered in relief that he wasn't lifeless. Sam looked up to see Eliza, the witch he banished because of Ruby; it seemed that white witches and demons hated each other, just as much as angels and demons hated each other, he saw the marks on Eliza's arms, the phoenix mark was the one that caught out in his eyes, it was beautiful as the firebird had golden-yellow wings with blue tips around the feathers, it was the same blue of the fire she used to kill the succubus Selene. His fingers reached out to touch the mark while he sat next to her, it made Eliza flinch with fear, her arm tinged at the touch, as she moved away from him. Her mind was clear on healing him, not being touched, her barriers within were starting to shed away. Eliza's eyes were grey and full of antagonism; her fingers were shaking so he placed his hand on hers to calm her.

"Eliza…I'm sorry" Sam said in sadness, caressing her fingers

"Forget it" Eliza replied in bitterness

"I should have listened to you"

"Yeah, right"

"How could I have been so thoughtless to trust a demon over my own brother?"

"Well, it's a disadvantage of being human" she said lightening up, as she was more humorous

"I was also wrong about you"

"You know well, I only practice good wholesome magic"

"Not, what I've seen now" he said about Selene's death

"I started going through some changes when Lucifer got out of the box"

"What kind of changes?"

"Cornelius mated with a phoenix which means his descendants carry characteristics of the firebird so most of us are different"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a direct descendent which means I have all of the characteristics of the phoenix"

"Do you have wings?"

"Yes but you cannot see them yet?" Eliza smiled, slotting her fingers with his

"Why did you come back for me?" he asked

"I don't want you do die, we have a lot in common, even though we are of dissimilar kinds"

"How"

"Loving mothers being killed by demons, terrible relationships with fathers and over-protective older siblings, even though my sister doesn't know me properly, only as a friend"

"It seems our situations are the same but different"

"You're lucky, boy, you actually had a father in your life, mine left when I was a baby"  
"Why"

"He was a married man; his wife was the most intimidating dark witch of her time, I have seen the ghost of your old girlfriend, _Jess_, is that her name?"

"You can see the dead"

"It's part of having the ability of mediumship"

"What did she say?"

"She missed you and she wants you to win"

"That's a good sign"

"Have, you had, any feelings towards me" Eliza asked, she was etching to know his answer if he had feelings for her

"Eliza, why do you want to know?"

"It's OK; i don't want to be pushy, like I was with _Penny_"

"Is Penny, a friend of yours?"

"She was my best friend and I loved her more than I should"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Only a few times, it was the first time I kissed anyone, she was gentle and loving to me, until…" Eliza explained, a few waterworks were coming from her eyes, she couldn't express the pain she felt when Penny had just used to her to make her boyfriend pay attention to her more

"What is it?" he requested her to tell the rest of the story, in her eyes, she couldn't because of the feelings of pain that might surface

"She used me to make Victor jealous, I was second best, not only to the girl I loved but to my own father" Eliza cried onto her hands, she couldn't control the breaking of her heart, she was in pain, she didn't want to tell Sam about how she was used by her best friend, as a side girl, throughout her life she had always been second best, either to Victor or Isabel, she was shaking and quaking while in tears

"Eliza, it's OK" he said, as he put his arm around her shoulder, she relished in the gentle comfort, she let herself feel the pain, sufferance and anger within her

"No, it's not Sam, I failed you and myself, I'm a bad witch, and maybe I should die" Eliza bawled into his arms, her fingers were also shaking

"No, Eliza, you shouldn't blame yourself, I didn't listen to common sense" he admitted, then Eliza started to feel calmer, wiping her tears with a tissue

"Thanks, that makes me feel a hundred times better" she blushed and smiled at him

Eliza's hand was glowing white-orange, she placed it onto Sam's chest to let the healing energy flow through his body, and she wanted to clean out the poison of the demon blood within. Her touch sent shockwaves through her own body, she wanted to lean forward to show him how she really felt about the human she had to take care of, a kiss was what she wanted but it was something she was always thinking about when she first met him on the steps of Stanford University, she went there to serve her duties to him but she couldn't be around him all the time because of boundaries of what she was allowed to do, the main disadvantage of being a helper witch was that she wasn't permitted to fall in love with the human in her care, she leaned forward, her lips were inches closer to his, so she clashed them with his. The kiss felt soothing, she deepened the kiss out of lust for the hunter but she pulled out of it.

"Eliza, what's wrong" Sam asked

"It just doesn't look right" Eliza said in a stutter as she stood up to turn away from him

"Have you been kissed before?"

"Not from a guy, no"

"Are you…."

"Yes, I'm a virgin, at twenty two, it's pathetic""  
"I think that it's adorable, you want to keep your virtue" he complimented her, and then laughed at her so Eliza's face frowned at him

"It's not funny, dummy" she sneered as she punched his arm lightly

"I….just want to lose it with someone I love" she said, while she was holding his hands, grasping onto them tightly; she was caressing her fingers slowly

"Eliza….do you love me"

"….I…don't know"

"Would you like to see, what it feels like to be loved?"

"I'd like it" she said as he brushed his fingers across over cheek, sparks blew off from the touch. Eliza was focused as the room was dark. The feeling that was running through her body was love, the love she had for the human so she wanted to be the one to cleanse him of the poison within


	5. the human sensations and phoenix wings

Eliza leaned in to kiss Sam gently, her arms were snaked around his neck, the gusts of pleasure etching between them was a prominent force of the soulmate magicae, she wanted to share all the over she wanted to share with him, she allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed while he was pulling off her shoes and jeans, she looked into his eyes which were with lust and hunger, the need to rip of the virgin witch's clothes so he could take her virtue with care and love, her hair was spread across the bed, feeling his lips press onto her neck, the feelings overwhelmed her as she could help but feel attracted to the human that she was taking care of, the sense of forgiveness had been for filed. Sam fell on top of her to press his captivating mouth onto Eliza's, his tongue entered like a slow dance as she had her hands on his waist, removing all the clothes that were visible to her rapidly. The witch could feel herself soaking at the sight of his lean, toned, muscular body; he kissed the side of her head, following down to her cheek then she whimpered in stimulation as he was behind her, giving a rainfall of kisses down her neck, moving her vibrant hair across one shoulder.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow wings came out from Eliza's shoulder's, they had blue tips on it, they were beautiful in the eyes of the hunter, he knew Eliza wasn't an angel, but a descendent of a phoenix, the wings were stunting to look at so his fingers started caressing the feathers, then she jolted with desire as he hands grabbed her waist, then he then he unclipped her bra to savagely throw it over. He could smell the wonder of lavender on her neck; it was a sweet scent to sniff of the witch, her wings flared at the touch, as she was lying down on the bed on her back. Eliza kissed him as she felt the need for it. He was holding his hands above her head, in essence she liked this strange feeling of submission, even though Jenny did this the other way around but she liked letting others take the lead. Eliza could feel the heat coil within her, this was the first time she felt this way so she let whatever is going to happen, occur; the built-up to her first orgasm so her phoenix wings flared when she cried out loud in a moan, as she had to control her feelings to stop her powers from getting out of hand, she didn't want to think about the consequences of what will happen if Elder witches found out about her having sex with a human, one poisoned with demon blood to be factual.

"_Do….you love me"_ Eliza pleaded to the man on top of her, grinding against her, she wanted a direct answer, not some long sentence, she could feel heavy breathing against her nude body, she couldn't control the overwhelming sensations that were trampling through her body, as it ached, she could feel her virtue disappearing, she put her wings back into her shoulders. _"I...love you, Eliza, don't even think I don't" _Sam replied in a husky voice as she kiss him on his chest, little raindrops of kisses made him sigh deeply. The blonde girl released him from the hold so he could start clasping her breasts. She moaned as his lips made their way down to the middle of her abdomen, the kisses tickled her, as she giggled. The heat started to loop again, the feeling wasn't tight but chilled, as he liked to hear those noises she made when she was satisfied. Their fingers were slotting through, as palms touch which send a shockwave past their bodies.

Afterwards, Eliza, the phoenix girl had her wings out in the beautiful yellow with blue tips around the feathers, she wrapped them around her hunter lover, to make a cocoon around him so he could be safe from the cruelty of the outside world. Eliza couldn't believe that she lost her virginity to a human, it was a sin in her world but to her it was a virtue. The witch started to feel better about the Penny/Victor love triangle thing, she had forgotten a thought about it, as she found someone who would treat her better, and she was willing to forgive him for not listening to her when it came to her love rival, who was a malicious demon, who she never trusted from the start because of her visions about her true purpose, to be Lucifer's most loyal demon and set him free.

Hence, if Eliza was in Quilcene she would get Jenny Blackwell to stop her whoring ways to finally commit to Sam's brother Dean, who was Jenny's significant other but knowing the short-blond haired witch, she will never commit to a relationship, as long as she lived, it was the answer Jenny told her a week ago. Eliza was happy with her love so she cuddled him with her wings to make sure that no woman with pure evil will taint him again, she felt a sense of tough responsibility to make sure that he doesn't go back to drinking demon blood, she was curious to know what it will do to witches. The softness of her wings were caressing his arms which tickled, he turned around to kiss the witch once more on her unsure, pink lips, this time it felt genuine and amorous.

"Eliza…I'm sorry" Sam requested in anther apologise for not listening

"It's OK" Eliza replied to reassure him

"I'll make it up to you"

"You already did"

"How"

"Taking by virginity so no witch can make fun of me ever again"

"Eliza, I know what it's like to be a psychic"

"Do you now, oh, I forgot you used to have visions about things connecting to Yellow-Eyes"

"You have visions about the end of the world"

"It started when Isabel died so it's like puzzle pieces to put together"

"I know Isabel"

"How"

"She's a nice girl, she's not attracted to either of us which is good"

"It's because Isabel's more of a traditional witch, not a human loving kind of a girl, maybe she likes angels"

"You might be right, not because you're a psychic"

"Stop it, Sasquatch" Eliza joked then laughed at it, it was nice to see Eliza be happy for more than a minute

Eliza didn't expect sex to be loving and an enjoyable experience that she never thought she will have in her life. The witch was always judgemental about sex because no guy would want her in the world she lived in, where she was a girl born of lust so people would stay clear from her, not because she was an ugly girl but where she came from which was forbidden in the rules of the Wicca, she was also the person that could ruin Paulo's image of being the good guy of the Wicca but his affair with her mother Matilda threatened her chances of being a normal person so moving to Maine was the best thing for her and her mom, who was being ridiculed by fellow witches that called her a _"whore"_ or a _"slut"_ at every corner of the small town of Acworth in the colonial state of New Hampshire.

At that moment Eliza felt happy for the first time in her life, she was content within herself that she has nothing to feel pain and hurt for since all the little hangs ups were disappearing from her consciousness, she wanted to be happy with her human lover while there is still time left because the she had a vision about him being Lucifer's vessel and saying the big yes, it was heart-breaking to know that she will only have a few days with him until the choice is made on the chosen hour. For now Eliza can be at peace with herself as a witch and the phoenix bird within her soul.

_**A/N: not a great sex scene but I tried. BTW Sal Kenton is the distant cousin of Saul Kenton from Romania **_


End file.
